Waiting
by lightskin
Summary: Aang is having a little problem on how to ask Katara to the Golden Dragon Dance.


Aang was getting frustrated; he couldn't think of a way to ask Katara to the Golden Dragon Dance.

"Man, what am I gonna do?! What if the other guys asked her and… what if she already accepted…?" he said in frustration.

Yeah, he sure was frustrated but he had to do something, something to make the other guys look like stupid, something to make Katara fall in love with him.

"Okay…um… Katara, how ya doing? Hey I'm great too, so um…would you like to go with me to the-Man, I'm not good at this…" Aang was practicing how to ask Katara but he couldn't find the perfect words. "…Hey, it's not like she would kill me if I ask her, I mean I'm her best friend and those guys surely don't know anything about her so I'm the one who had more chance…am I? " he said in his thoughts.

Now he was searching for Katara not worrying anymore for the words to say. When he was walking in the background he saw her in a swing just sitting there looking at the grass moving at the rhythm of the air. Aang couldn't help but admire her beautiful face and just thinking about her then he sighed in relief "Thank God she's alone" He walked towards Katara. "She hadn't notice me" he thought. Aang was standing a few meters away from her just to make her see his shadow in the grass. When she saw this, she looked up to him smiling. Aang stared at her face meeting her eyes as she did the same.

He broke the silence "Hey, Katara, um, do you mind if I sit?" he said pointing at the swing next to her. "Of course I don't mind" she said softly. Aang sat and stared at the grass like Katara did. He thought for a moment and then asked "So, what are you doing here?". When Aang asked this Katara had a little smile on her face and was that two red cheeks seeing there. She started opening her mouth trying to find the words and came up with one word "….Waiting…" in a whisper. Aang raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for what… or who…?" feeling quite jealous. Katara blushed more once again trying to hide it from him by looking down and succeeding. "Waiting for…someone" his heart beat even faster now that he was wondering of who it might be. Aang stared at her waiting for her to speak but she didn't, but as soon as he was about to say something she said "that is already here…sitting next to me". When Aang heard this he smiled shyly at her. He was so happy she said that he started to swing of joy but stopped rapidly realizing he had to ask her. He got serious this time looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "Katara…?" he said almost whispering. "Yes, Aang…" she responded in the same way. Aang was leaning close to her along with the straps of the swing "I wanted to know if you… wanted to go… to the dance with me?" he said a few inches away from her. She was leaning closer to him too and said "Yes Aang, I would love to". Both of them were almost touching lips and Aang was dying to meet them so he bended air to their backs pulling them closer causing to close the gap between them. They both were feeling shy at that moment but neither him nor her pulled apart.

That magical moment only lasted a few seconds, and then they pulled apart meeting each others eyes. One of them broke the silence "So…you were waiting for me?" Katara nodded "But I hate that the other guys asked me but I just..." Aang quickly said "Wait, who asked you?!" and a little jealous. "It was Jet, Haru and Zuko, why?" Aang with an angry voice said "Because I'm gonna kill them!" "Aang, what's with that, I've already decide to go with you and no one will change my mind, didn't I tell you I was waiting for you?" Katara told Aang making him blushed a bit, like feeling that Katara truly loves him. Still sitting there they both looked down to the grass again but then Aang stood up standing in front of Katara. She looked up to him. He smiled and took her hands to bring her to him. She smiled shyly and with a blush on her cheeks as he smiled, too. Aang brought her face closer to his with his hand making her close her eyes. He closed his eyes as well and gently kissed her. After pulling apart they held hands and headed to class waiting for the dance to come.


End file.
